Eleven
by randomcat23
Summary: A collection of short one-shots, each one focusing on a different character. Twenty-Sixth Chapter: Expect the Unexpected, Yoshizumi
1. Player

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Player – Takashi Narumi

* * *

Takashi spent a lot of time thinking about girls. That was no secret. He had told his friends countless stories about girls from his hometown, girls from across the country and even girls he had met on other continents. He had a collection of the gifts they had given him; pictures covered his walls of all the women he had met.

Basically, he was a player.

Out on the street there was always at least one girl at his side who was most likely giggling from something Takashi just said. He wasn't picky about girls. They could be short or tall, have brown eyes or blue. Age wasn't important either. It didn't really matter. Because when it came down to it, Takashi was just a fan of girls, period.

Contrary to popular belief, girls took up only half of Takashi's brain, however.

The other half had a small section dedicated to friends and family and responsibility. But most of that second half was filled with soccer thoughts. That was where all his moves were held, his mistakes on the field, and the best way to shoot, pass and dribble. Next to girls, soccer was the most important thing in Takashi's life. And that wasn't just because girls were attracted to soccer stars.

And even though girls took up most of Takashi's time, once soccer entered his head everything else left. As soon has he had that uniform on and stepped out onto that field the only thing on Takashi's mind was the game, scoring goals and leading his team to victory.

He was a player, after all.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I'll post more as they come to me. I'm still surprised that Narumi's was the first one to be written.

They'll all be about this length I think. You know just short little blahs about the characters. And yes, there will probably be more than eleven.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	2. Face Slap

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Face Slap – Sho Kazamatsuri

* * *

Giving up was a lot easier than fighting through your problems. It was a simple fact of life. If you wanted the best, wanted to be the best, you had to work for it. Nobody became a star soccer player by giving in to hardships and frustrations. Skills came only from natural talent and the work you put into improving that talent.

Sho Kazamatsuri knew this fact of life well; it had been his driving force for the passed years. He had some talent, but maybe, just maybe if he put enough work into that talent, it would solidify as a skill and carry him to his unreachable dream.

Nobody said it was going to be easy. Ironically, for such a small person, Sho had the biggest work ethic of anyone his age. It was unfortunate that his size hindered his chances at reaching his dream.

He had to work ten times as hard as a tall player.

That never really bothered Kazamatsuri however, because he had also been given the gift of persistence. Whenever he wanted something, Sho wouldn't stop plugging away until he had it in his grasp. Stubbornness, or persistence, whatever the trait was called made Sho who he was today.

He was a short, hard-working, friend-loving soccer player who wanted to be the best that he could be.

And he couldn't give up on that; Sho refused to give up on himself.

However, whenever negative thoughts creep into his mind, destroying any hopes of achieving that dream, a simple face slap always brought Sho Kazamatsuri back into focus.

* * *

I adore this kid. A lot.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	3. Like the Wind

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Like the Wind - Teppei Koiwa

* * *

Teppei Koiwa was easily brushed aside by better players. No one on his team thought of him as a threat. After all, Teppei could barely control a soccer ball, let alone score a goal.

All the boy could do was run. But, boy, could he run. Teppei could sprint up and down the sidelines quicker than anyone on the Select Team, including Seiji. He could race up and down the stairs without needing to catch a single breath. Running seemed to be his only worthwhile skill, like his entire purpose on this planet was to run better than anyone else.

Teppei knew that wasn't true though. There was one person faster than him and it was the dream of beating that person that propelled Teppei forward. Until that day when Teppei finally beat his friend to the finish line, he would continue improving his mediocre soccer skills. It was the only way to meet his goal.

So, Teppei let his teammates talk behind his back.

Yes, he would be better suited for track.

Yes, he could not perform a rainbow or any other soccer move.

All his teammates wondered why the speedy kid kept with soccer; what they didn't know was that Teppei was using soccer as a way to meet his rival.

So, he let them brush him aside. It didn't bother him because one day, he would overpower his friend.

And like the tropical storm that was brush aside as being too weak to be a threat, Teppei would return as a hurricane.

* * *

I thought I would post Shigeki next, but that boy has been giving me trouble, so you all got Teppei instead.

Reviews feed the hungry muse!-randomcat23


	4. Idiots

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Idiots – Tsubasa Shiina

* * *

They called him an idiot for befriending those soccer players. They thought it was a waste of Tsubasa's intelligence, wit and skill. He should have found another team to join, one with class and an excellent reputation. Location is everything after all. That would have been the right choice.

But, Tsubasa wasn't one to follow everyone else's orders. He was at this school and he was going to play soccer one way or another. If that meant teaming up with delinquents, so be it. He wasn't afraid of a challenge. Even when Naoki started trash talking, Tsubasa just dealt it back to him. If this was his future teammate, it was time to show Naoki that this short player wasn't to be messed with.

Tsubasa Shiina was captain material and just what the soccer team needed. He had the mouth and the talent to back it up. Somebody needed to put these kids in place.

The beginning was a little rough. The players all questioned Shiina's ability at one point. The whole team even got into some messy fights and everyone had the black eyes to prove it. Teachers frowned at the beat up team and questioned the worth of it all. The principle threatened to disband the team if they were going to cause a ruckus for Hiba Junior High School. He also mentioned yet again he was disappointed in Shiina's choice of friends.

Never once did Tsubasa falter. The key was to shove everyone's disapproval back in their faces. And Tsubasa wasted no time in bragging about how the team was going to go far.

When their first season started off with a loss, people sneered at the short defender. Their boastful gaze and smirks said it all: "Told ya so." It was still believed it was a wasted effort.

Tsubasa replied with a cocky grin. They would see. One game did not make a season.

After that first shaky game, the team pulled together and began performing beautifully. It took Tsubasa a few mouthfuls of sass and some ruined pride, but he eventually got the team together. And once they clicked, their power spread like wildfire. First, they took the section and then they were well on their way to the championship.

And when those who had sneered passed Tsubasa in the hallway they had nothing to say; they had been proven wrong, horribly wrong. They would dip their heads and Tsubasa would hold his high and smirk.

Who was the idiot now?

* * *

There's Tsubasa for all you fans. I know he has quite a few.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	5. Hi, My Name Is

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Hi, My Name Is – Tatsuya Mizuno

* * *

Tatsuya hated his name sometimes.

He couldn't walk up to a person, introduce himself and get a normal response. There was always a pause before the answer because they knew they had heard that name before; other titles filled their thoughts.

Coach Kirihara's son.

Josui's number ten.

The star soccer player.

It was never, "Oh, nice to meet you." The responses were always wide eyed and "Oh, so you're . . ." Fill in the blank with one of the above.

And Tatsuya was sick of it. He was his own person and soccer was just one of the things he was good at. It was a small part of his whole individual. People only recognized his talent instead of realizing the talent was part of a human being.

Just once, Tatsuya would like to say, "Hi, my name is Tatsuya Mizuno. My favorite subject in school is math. I enjoy walking my dog, Holmes. Sometimes, I can get really stubborn, but I know my friends will always stand beside me. I live with my mom, my grandma and my two crazy aunts. I'm learning to accept my father again. I hate natto, but love spaghetti with spicy fish roe. Layered cheesecakes are my biggest weak point. Oh, and by the way, I play soccer."

And just once, he would love it if that person found his family or his favorite foods more interesting than his soccer skills.

* * *

I think this turned out all right. Tatsuya was a bit harder to write than some of the others.

I took a bunch of Tatsuya's favorites from his profile in volume one. Haha, I did not make that stuff up.

Reviews feed the starving muse! –randomcat23


	6. Passion

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Passion – Naoki Inoue

* * *

Naoki couldn't stop the tears.

Not in the restaurant and surely not now as Shigeki stood in front of him, smirking like everything was as it always had been.

He usually wasn't so sappy, but this was about his friend. It was about fixing what went wrong all those years ago. This was about pushing Shigeki past his limit and making him realize what he wanted.

The restaurant event had stripped Naoki down to his core. His emotions and feelings spewed from his mouth in very few words: "With so much God-give talent, why don't you try harder?" Shige, his childhood friend, had almost too much soccer skill. The fact that he didn't utilize it made Naoki shudder. He had been angry at Shigeki for the longest time, but lately he had been just sad and disappointed.

Shige didn't realize what a great gift he had been given.

That was it. Naoki couldn't watch as Shige threw away a gift, because Naoki had to sweat and strain himself to improve just a bit. Soccer didn't come as naturally to him as breathing, but it felt just as natural. He couldn't stop, not ever. That's why it sickened him to see someone who found soccer as easy as breathing throw that present away.

At first he was embarrassed about displaying his feelings so openly, but it looked like things, thankfully, had paid off. Shigeki was here, wasn't he? Last name changed and all, a new fire in his eyes.

Satisfaction, joy and pride filled Naoki's veins.

He felt the tears come and let them run. Naoki hadn't been this excited in a long time.

* * *

I adore Naoki and his loyalty to Shigeki. Without Naoki, Shige probably would have just done his own thing.

Reviews are always appreciated!-randomcat23


	7. Pride

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** Pride – Akira Mikami

* * *

Pride made him hunt down Tatsuya Mizuno.

Who did that Josui player think he was? Just because he was coach's precious, heaven-sent son didn't mean he could waltz in and steal Akira's position. Center midfield, number 10, both were his! Akira earned it through gaining his teammates' trust and hard work.

But that didn't matter. Coach never listened. Coach didn't give a damn about everything Akira had sacrificed. It didn't matter that Katsuro was on his side. The captain had favor with the coach; Katsuro had no idea what Akira was going through.

Each day it got worse. This one rumor ruined his reputation. Whispers followed him everywhere.

"I hear Akira's being replaced."

"Tatsuya Mizuno's better anyway, I guess."

"That's what they say."

Even though Akira worked harder in the following games, the doubt remained. So, Akira took it upon himself to drive a drift between coach and Tatsuya. It was a success. Akira grinned at his work and made sure he scored twice in the next game; to clear any lingering doubt people had held on to.

Pride made him boast about getting invited to the Tokyo Select try outs. This was where he would shine and prove to everyone he had been the better choice. "Tatsuya doesn't hold a candle to me! He will fall to me!" He bragged. "Just you watch!"

The tryouts weren't bad at all. Akira preformed his best, made plays and received compliments from other players. A smirk formed on Akira's face early in the weekend; his spot was almost confirmed.

But when the list of players was read at the end of the tryouts, Akira realized all his work had failed him. Tatsuya Mizuno got the position, not Akira Mikami. And while curses, rants and the word 'bullshit' filled Akira's head and mouth, he kept himself in check. The room was filled with other players, his fellow teammates. Katsuro locked eyes with Akira, a sad frown on his face. Musashinomuri's center midfielder returned it with a smirk; he wasn't going to say anything.

Pride also made him keep his mouth shut.

* * *

I thought Shige or Katsuro would be next, but Akira popped out of nowhere. Oh well.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	8. Complex

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Complex – Daichi Fuwa

* * *

The sport of soccer was a peculiar thing. Sure, it was easy to understand. Two teams of eleven face off against each other, kicking a ball across a 120-yard field painted with lines. The point was to get the ball in the opponent's net at the opposite end of the field.

Easy. Daichi understood that.

What wasn't clear to him was the reason behind everyone's emotions. For some reason this simple game led to complicated feelings and relationships. That didn't made sense. Simple things go with simple things, complex with complex. You can't make a highway out of toothpicks, after all.

Daichi was more than puzzled, he was stumped. He studied books, played several games but he had yet to experience some emotional revolution. His teammates, however, were a different case.

He saw it in Sho everyday, the way he bound the whole team together.

Daichi observed it in Hiroyoshi, who pushed himself beyond his limits to stay on this team.

He even caught it in Tatsuya, a mere glimmer, but it was still there. The captain worked so hard at soccer to prove something to someone.

How did a simple game lead to such complex relationships?

"Daichi! Heads up!" Hiroyoshi's voice yanked Daichi from his thoughts. Oh yes, they were in the middle of a game.

The keeper focused on the charging players, watched for hints, the way one planted his foot. There! The shot came fast and it curved, but Daichi caught it with ease. Something swelled inside him and he yelled, "Take this and score, Forwards!" A swift punt sent the ball flying past midfield.

Daichi lifted a hand to his head, perplexed. What had invoked that response? He wasn't sure, but he knew one thing: the only way to find the answer was to keep playing soccer.

He sighed and turned his attention completely to the game.

* * *

Apparently my muse likes to play games with me. Daichi popped out of nowhere! I have no idea who will be next.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! –randomcat23


	9. Grin

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Grin - Shigeki Sato

* * *

When life sucked, he smiled. It pissed people off.

This was one of the firsts observations Shigeki Sato made in his life. When something went wrong, when someone yelled at him, if he smiled, they got even angrier. They got upset because he took something bad like a punishment and reduced it to nothing.

He countered their anger with happy face and it unnerved adults. If people remain unnerved, they keep their distance. Who wants to punish a child who grins at the consequences? How can you help a child if they are always happy? And that's all Shige wanted, was to be left alone.

Don't pry into his past.

Don't question his actions and motives, because half the time, he doesn't understand them himself.

Grinning was a great mask for the pain and secrets underneath. It was the best way to shun failure, questions and disappointment. If people didn't see a frown, they automatically thought everything was okay. If there were no tears, the child was happy.

And judging by how much Shige smiled, he was a perfectly content teenager. He might be a bit of a goofball and a slacker, but he was happy.

Shigeki grinned; appearances can be deceiving.

* * *

Yay! Finally, Shigeki gets a chapter!

SPOILERS FOR 19: I was thinking I'd do two versions of Shige, this one and then maybe another one when we finally find out everything about his past. That one will have his last name as Fujimura. But, that's just a fyi, in case anyone was wondering why I used Sato.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	10. First Mate

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** First Mate - Masaki Kurokawa

* * *

Every captain needs a first mate.

Tsubasa Shina was Hiba Middle School's strong-willed captain. His words were harsh, but true. His skills were unique and his own.

For such a determined captain, an equally talented assistant captain was needed. Masaki Kurokawa had taken on the position of first mate. It wasn't intentional, but somehow he had fallen into that place.

The first time someone—probably Naoki—jokingly called Masaki the "second in command" Masaki denied it. What did he ever do to receive the honor? He wasn't the one who pulled the team together. That was all Tsubasa's doing.

In between the laughs, playful punches, and taunts, Masaki had glanced at his captain, who shrugged, but didn't negate the statement. It was then that Masaki realized his position wasn't a joke. Even Tsubasa saw him as the first mate.

From that day on, the captain came to him to discuss plays and how the team was getting along. Tsubasa asked about the relationship between the midfielders and the forwards. As Masaki answered him, Tsubasa appeared to be genuinely interested, nodding and agreeing. Hiba's captain would then turn to the team and say something along the line of "I was talking to Masaki and _we_ decided…" It was never "_I_ decided…"

They were a team, a dynamic duo, the leading force of the soccer team. And although Masaki rarely said anything, people accepted his role of authority, because even Tsubasa needed backup sometimes.

And who better to back up a captain than his first mate?

* * *

Masaki's not that popular, but that made it fun to poke around in his head even more. The idea came from volume 20 where Masaki stops Tsubasa from hitting that one kid (his name escapes me at the moment...). It just seemed Masaki was able to understand Tsubasa more than anyone else. Hope it turned out well!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	11. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Open Your Eyes—Taki Sugihara

* * *

Careful observation can answer some of the most profound questions the world has to offer; people just need to stop and look.

X-ray vision isn't necessary to comprehend emotions, true personalities and lies. Everyone gives off vibes; they twitch or frown when lying, a crooked grin could mean they are unfaithful. Thus is the power of observation; it wasn't difficult.

Taki could read people at the blink of an eye and do so correctly; his assumptions were always right. The first time he met Sho Kazamatsuri, Taki knew the boy was dedicated to soccer more than anyone else on the team. When Takashi Narumi finally came to practice, Taki knew even before he opened his mouth that Takashi was loud and impulsive, but a very talented player.

It was quite easy, but people were impressed with his observation skills anyway.

His classmates came running anytime they wanted to know what a certain girl thought of them. Other people asked about cheating boyfriends and girlfriends. And while Taki answered everyone honestly, he always wondered why they didn't just take the time to look themselves; the signs were right in front of them.

When asked how he was so good at reading people, Taki just smiled and shrugged. He had better things to do than explain how he read people like open books.

Besides, lessons in observation are only accomplished with practice, patience, and open eyes.

* * *

I would like to take this time to thank all readers and reviewers! I love hearing from you guys! Now that we're at eleven chapters, I'll clear something up: no, I'm not stopping. The name for this fic comes from the number of people necessary for a soccer team, but of course you can have substitutes!

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	12. Genuine

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **Genuine—Seiji Fujishiro

* * *

Everyone on the Musashinomori soccer team knew Seiji hated carrots. In fact, most people who recognized Seiji's name knew of his dislike for the orange vegetable. But very few people knew the star striker's reason.

On the rare occasion when someone asks why, Seiji lifts up his finger and declares, "Carrots are too sweet to be vegetables! Fruits are supposed to be sweet like pears and cherries. Vegetables are bitter like broccoli and Brussels sprouts." Then Seiji would nod, cross his arms and sit back as if the answer was completely normal.

Very, very few people understood Seiji's reason. He never fully explained it, rather, he used his answer as a way to confuse younger players and keep the upper classmen laughing. It was brushed off as just one of Seiji's many quirks.

There was deeper meaning behind it, however. Seiji whispered it to himself every time someone asked about his carrot-hate.

Seiji Fujishiro hated posers. Anyone or anything that tried to be something it wasn't disgusted him. Whether it was carrots or some of his fellow teammates, non-genuine people got on his nerves.

That's why he praised Sho so often. The boy stuck to his own beliefs and knew who he was and what he wasn't. Kazamatsuri never tried to be anyone else but Kazamatsuri.

Katsuro was the same. His leader façade went much deeper than the skin; it ran down to his bones. Seiji's captain truly cared about the team and the well-being of its members.

Granted, hating carrots just because they were a little sweet was a bit extreme; Seiji recognized that. But, he refused to eat them or even say he liked them because Seiji wanted to be seen as a genuine person, someone who stood by their standards no matter what.

And if that meant discriminating against sweet vegetables, then Seiji Fujishiro was going to do so.

* * *

I'm really pleased with how this one turned out. I wanted to do one about Seiji for a long time but I wasn't sure how to handle it. And then, inspiration struck! Yay!

Thanks for reading; reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	13. Guardian

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!!

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Guardian—Katsuro Shibusawa

* * *

A goal keeper is the guardian of a soccer team. Forwards attack because they know the goal box is safe in the hands of the keeper. Defensemen stand their ground in order to protect that net. A keeper was the starting point of a team's offense and the last stand of the defense.

Katsuro Shibusawa was no different; he protected his goal like no other. His diving saves left crowds breathless and his leadership energized his team. It was no surprise that he was chosen as team captain.

But, Katsuro took his position very seriously. So seriously that he remained a guardian even off the field. When Akira feared that his position would be taken, Katsuro reassured him that the number ten was his and only his, not Tatsuya Mizuno's. Even smaller things, like making sure Seiji ate properly, were important to Katsuro. His team was his family and needed to be taken care of.

He could only do so much, however. Akira had a temper and rarely listened to Katsuro's advice and Seiji always mangaged to skip around his carrots. It was times like these the goal keeper would step back and let his teammates do as they wish.

After all, Katsuro could only protect what people let him protect. There was no point in forcing his protection upon anything. Sometimes he felt that's why he was so good at goal keeping. Since many people pushed away his help, Katsuro had to focus his extra guardian spirit on the goal.

At least that helped his team win, if nothing else.

* * *

Hmm, I hope that turned out alright. I adore Katsuro.

Random thought: Anybody ever read Keeper by Mal Peet? It's the best soccer novel I've ever read and I highly recommend it…that in mind, if anybody knows of any soccer novels worth reading, I'm interested! XD

Wah, it feels like forever since I've done one of these! But, hooray! The next Whistle volume comes out soon! Maybe then I'll get some more inspiration and post more often!!

Reviews feed the muse!-randomcat23


	14. Kicking Down the Door

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Kicking Down the Door—Miyuki Sakurai

* * *

Miyuki spent a lot of time perfecting her kicks. Passes and shots came easily to some of the players, but Miyuki always seemed to mess up.

Her foot would be planted correctly and her ankle would be locked but at the last second she would double guess herself and send the ball off target. Then she would pout, think about her goal and jog over to the ball's resting place to try again.

Yuki told Miyuki it was because she didn't have any confidence in herself. Form, accuracy, and power all started with confidence. "And persistence," Yuki added with a wag of her finger.

Miyuki just sighed; how was she ever going to pluck up the courage to tell Sho how she felt if she couldn't muster up the confidence to kick a ball correctly? All she did was kick, kick, kick at the door; Miyuki never opened it up and told the boy directly. She had persistence but her confidence was bone-dry.

But with each kick at the door, each smile from Sho and encouraging word from Yuki, Miyuki got a little better. Maybe she could just keep kick, kick, kicking at the door and hope a hole appears.

* * *

Well, this was a rather quick update. Maybe the excitement of being less than a week from a new volume has inspired me. Whatever it was, here you go.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	15. Something Out of Nothing

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!!

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Something Out of Nothing—Souju Matsushita

* * *

Souju had seen so many young players rise and then fall, leaving their progress useless, a dead end. Those players had the talent, the attitude, they had everything and it turned into nothing. Matsushita understood that, at least. It was unfortunate and sad, but everything could turn into nothing if not used properly. But he had never thought nothing could become something.

How do you make something with nothing?

But ever since he became involved with Josui, the possibility of turning nothing into something has presented itself to Souju multiple times.

In all his years of playing the sport, Souju Matsushita had never seen anything quite like Sho Kazamatsuri. The boy took a horrible situation and made it into a productive one. Sho had been kicked to the bench by Mushashinomuri because of his height—his height! Not his ability to control the ball or even by his attitude. They had made their conclusion about the boy with just one glance.

And now look at him! Sho was the reason the Josui team _existed_, the reason Hiroyoshi, Masato and even Tatsuya played with such heart and passion. Sho _made_ the team; he was the _essence _of it. It blew Souju's mind.

While Souju tried to wrap his head around Sho's success, a blast from the past came into his life and further pushed this idea of creating something from nothing.

Years ago, Souju had feared the worst for his teammate, Amamia. Amamia's talent was so striking and powerful that the media and the public swallowed him whole, messing with his mind. Souju painfully watched the young star rise to incredible levels, only to crash to the ground. Unable to deal with the pressure, Amamia destroyed any future chance he had at playing soccer right before Matsushita's eyes.

Just when Souju decided there was nothing coming out of Amamia's skills after the incident, Amamia reappeared as a coach, proving that he wasn't done with the sport that he loved; Amamia had taken his broken soccer experience and pieced it back together in order to help upcoming players.

Most recently, and maybe the most shocking, was Souju's experience with Shigeki Sato. School-wide known slacker, prankster, and all around goofball had been expected to amount to a whole lot of nothing. Shige had soccer skills, but he didn't apply them; he would do well in school if he had put forth effort.

People quickly gave up on him, passing him off as another nothing. Souju himself had almost given up on Shige, who always brushed off comments and hid his feelings behind a grin.

Now, Souju watched with pride as Shige scored a goal in the try-outs, arm healed and maybe a deeper wound as well. The kid was well on his way to finally grasping something. It filled Souju with overwhelming satisfaction and finally clarified the idea that had been plaguing him for years.

Something could come from nothing; Sho, Amamia and Shigeki were living proof of this phenomenon. It made Souju smile; he had seen his career as empty, there was nowhere for him to take it. But he never had 'nothing'; he had always had a little left over from his years of playing.

So, if Sho, Amamia and Shigeki could make something out of nothing, well, Souju Matsushita should be able to take his little something and make it into something bigger.

And that's exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

First of the coaches, or at least I think I'll do more of them.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	16. Home

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!!

* * *

**Chapter 16:** Home—Ryoichi Tenjo

* * *

As soon as he took that first step off the plane, Ryoichi knew he was where he belonged. This foreign country, Germany, felt _right_ even though Ryoichi had spent less than five minutes on its ground. Something just clicked; this was home.

In Japan, Ryoichi had always been a bit of an outcast. He was always 'too' something or another.

Too tall.

Too blonde.

Too serious.

In all his years with his father, never once did Ryoichi feel complete. Everyone was always staring at him. But here, only small, passing glances were given to him; the kind strangers give other strangers without another thought. Nobody was scrutinizing him; nobody was making judgments.

A breath of relief was quickly followed by a smile.

One small hand made its way into Ryoichi's; his younger sister grinned brightly as she gazed up at him and explained that they needed to get the luggage before leaving.

Nodding, Ryoichi squeezed her hand and let her tug him across the airport, their mother following closely behind.

It took him nearly sixteen years to find it, but finally, Ryoichi Tenjo was home.

* * *

Wow, chapter 16 already! I don't think I ever thought of doing this many, but here we are! Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	17. On the Wing

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!!

* * *

**Chapter 17: **On the Wing—Masato Takai

* * *

It was an unexplainable feeling.

There was the adrenaline rush while Masato sprinted up and down the field, dribbling the ball. Then came the kick and the cross pass from the corner. Awe followed, as his eyes watched Shige and Sho battle for the ball that he had placed so perfectly in front of the net for them. And finally, it all washed together in excitement as the ball found its way into the corner of the goal, redirected by Shige's head.

There was no word for the light, invincible, and joyful feeling that flowed through his veins.

It just felt _right_.

Masato never experienced anything like this when he played as a forward. Sure, there was the glory of scoring the goal, but Masato found that the slap on the back from Shige and ecstatic grin from Sho meant so much more.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Masato!" Sho exclaims as the rest of their teammates run over to celebrate.

Masato returns their high fives and then runs back into position to start the next kick off. It was weird to think he enjoyed playing midfield rather than the forward position. Everyone wanted to be a forward; Masato did, at least until he was placed on outside midfield. What seemed like a step down turned into a promotion; he had never felt more comfortable on the field.

Smiling slightly, Masato decided to keep this feeling to himself; there was no way to explain it to someone who had never experienced it before anyway.

* * *

Outside midfield, or wing back, was always my favorite position, so there's a little bit of me in this one as well as Masato.

Any thoughts or comments are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	18. Living For the Game

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 18: **Living for the Game—Amamia Togo

* * *

In its most simple form, soccer was just a game.

There were rules to follow, teams to face, and equipment to use. However, there was a deeper level to the game that couldn't be easily explained; and it took Amamia Togo a tad too long to discover what that hidden layer of the game meant.

It wasn't until after he had been emotionally wrecked, destroyed his tendon, and limped around on crutches for weeks that he understood. For some people, soccer was more than a game, it was life.

It had been Togo's pillar, the one thing he could count on, the only thing that got him up in the morning. Soccer brought him fame, glory and a healthy paycheck. The lights from cameras flashed on his grinning face, fans cheered 'Togo!' over and over. Like a starving animal, Amamia swallowed the noises, cheers and feelings that came from the game.

Soccer was his life force; but Togo didn't realize that until the game was taken away. Once he played a few scoreless games, frustration replaced the natural high. Desperate, Togo threw himself deeper into the game, physically needing it. And then, when he couldn't take the lack of pleasure anymore and destroyed his source of skill, his legs.

A lot of people questioned his mental stability after the incident.

Were a few scoreless games really worth slicing an ankle?

Was the game really that important?

For Amamia Togo soccer was that important; it just took him longer than others to figure it out. Fortunately, he was lucky enough to survive his mistake and become a coach.

Often times Togo would watch his team and the emotions that came from the field. There were always some players who were more passionate; they grinned wildly when they won, and sobbed bitter tears when there was a loss. For them, soccer was a little more than just a game. If they so choose, the game could become their life; yet precautions must be taken.

Because of this, Togo watched those players the closest; he refused to have their life force taken away like his had been.

* * *

Amamia Togo's story is so sad!

Anyway, May 5th is closing in, so that means volume 22 is almost here! I'm so excited! Maybe I'll get another chapter up before then, but who knows. Inspiration is so scattered these days.

Thank you for reading!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	19. Reality

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Reality—Yuki Kojima

* * *

Her fingers gripped the soft cotton jersey until her knuckles turned white. This was no regular t-shirt to be worn to pick up games. This wasn't one of the copy-cat shirts that were used to substitute jerseys on teams that couldn't afford real ones. No, this was a real, professional soccer jersey.

Sucking in a breath, Yuki flipped the shirt so that she could see the back. The name "Kojima" stared back at her, plain as day in white lettering. It really was _her_ jersey. A smile crept on her face as she pulled the jersey over her head, taking note of the smell of new cotton. It fit just right.

Yuki Kojima was moments away from her first Offical League game yet she couldn't stop staring at her jersey. It wasn't because she was obsessed with the way it looked on her. She didn't care about the color or the specific number on the back. Yuki could care less about those superficial things because to her this jersey was more than a shirt; it was a symbol of her accomplished dream.

Memories tugged at the corner of her lips again. To think this dream started to become a reality years ago in middle school. By that point, Yuki had already decided that she wanted to play soccer professionally. However, it took a gentle push from two talented players for Yuki to actually put the dream in motion. With their help, she created a girls soccer team at her school and continued to play throughout high school.

"I really owe them one," Yuki whispered to herself, promising to pay the two men back. As she did a last minute cleat check, her attention was drawn away by the voice of her coach, calling them to line up. The roar of the crowd outside already shook the walls of the locker room. Distantly, Yuki picked up the echoing noise of a rock song, played to pump up the crowd.

This was it.

This was her reality; as of today, it was no longer a dream.

* * *

It's about time I did Yuki…took me long enough!

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	20. Perfection

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 20:** Perfection—Souichiro Kirihara

* * *

Souichiro Kirihara did not lose, he did not fail. As a soccer player, he exploded with passion, skill and overwhelming statistics that boosted his team. And as a coach, he demanded the same. Perfection is what Kirihara strived for and he wouldn't settle for less.

Musashinomori Junior High School had seen many championships with him as coach. The players were the best in the area and could win against the top young players in Japan. Practices were run with a strict hand. Each practiced play would be performed until it was flawless. This was to ensure a win in the next game.

But hidden behind this strive for soccer perfection and the stellar record that came with it, there were the two biggest failures in Kirihara's life.

He had failed at being a good husband. Souichiro should have known not everything can be perfect, marriages usually have little snags. Small disagreements grew into fuming standoffs which exploded as shouting matches. Maybe he didn't try hard enough or maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Regardless, Souichiro's divorce left a bitter taste in his mouth and a panging ache deep in his chest.

Fatherhood was another strike against Souichiro's record. Even though he loved his son, it wasn't enough to save their relationship. Souichiro had been so proud of Tatsuya when the boy's skills clearly matched his own. Perhaps he was over-excited, said too many harsh words, and pushed too hard on Tatsuya, who finally just pushed back.

Instead of visiting his father, Tatsuya lived with his mother, ignoring phone calls and invites for lunch. No amount of apology could bring his son back to him. The loss was strikingly sharp and painful. To put salt on the already seething wound, Tatsuya decided he would rather play for a lowly team than ever be coached by his father again.

Never had failure stung so badly.

Never had Souichiro wanted to fix imperfection so desperately.

Never had he wanted perfection with such passion.

Yet, the idea of a perfect family eluded Kirihara. And after countless tries at fixing this flaw, Souichiro was beginning to wonder if it was even possible. Black thoughts plagued his dreams and thoughts at night; what if Tatsuya never reconnected with him?

What if?

What if?

If anything these dreams energized Souichiro's drive to fix this rift between his ex-wife and son. This failure ate at his being everyday, more so than any loss in soccer. And he wasn't one to let a failure scar his life. Someday he would have his perfection.

* * *

Well, obviously Coach's perfect life will probably never happen, but the guy can dream, can't he? I don't know, at first I found him to be a jerk, but after reading the series for so long I definitely think there's another side to him. It's actually really sad.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	21. Not My Profession

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 21: **Not My Profession—Yusuke Morinaga

* * *

"So, Yusuke, are you going to be a star soccer player too?" A smiling girl asked the blonde as she leaned over his desk. "You know, like Sho and Tatsuya?" Giggles came from the cluster of girls around Yusuke's desk.

Looking up from his book, Yusuke smiled at his classmates and answered, "No, right now I think I want to be a marine biologist."

The small laughter paused and quizzical looks fell on each of the girls. One clarified, "You don't want to be a soccer player?"

Another said, "I thought every guy wanted to a professional soccer player!"

And before Yusuke could explain, the group of girls dispersed and talked quietly amongst themselves about Yusuke's surprising answer.

Yusuke returned to his gaze to the book quickly, but found his mind elsewhere. Did everyone in his class seriously think the whole soccer team was going to become stars?

Shaking his head slightly, Yusuke grinned. No, he wasn't foolish enough to think he could become a soccer star. After all, only the select few get far enough to have the chance to become a star. And then, the best of the select few actually made their living off of the game.

And Yusuke had known for years now that soccer was not his calling. Sure, at a younger age, he had entertained the idea of becoming a professional and hearing the screams of fans at huge stadiums. But as he got older, Yusuke learned that his daydreams would remain so. At first it hurt, knowing that he wasn't good enough for the sport. But time and wisdom healed that ache fast.

He had plenty of other passions that could make wonderful careers; right now marine biology was ticking his fancy. Who knew how he would feel in months or years? He still had time to pick his job.

For now, soccer was a great sport to play in school. The friends he had made there would last him a lifetime. Besides, it was fun. Playing the game gave him an adrenaline rush like no other. And Yusuke planned on enjoying competitive soccer for as long as he could. And when he couldn't, he would spend Saturday afternoons with friends playing pick-up.

Turning his attention back to his book, Yusuke concluded that soccer may never be his profession, but it would always be a part of his life.

* * *

For most of us, professional soccer is way out of our league. Sad, but true. However, that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the game.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	22. Coming Up Short

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Coming Up Short—Kazu Kunugi

* * *

No position in soccer was more exclusive than goalkeeper; there was only one on the field for each team at a time. It was by no means an easy position, yet it was always taken up with pride. Kazu Kunugi wanted to be a goalkeeper since the beginning of his soccer career. He wanted to bear the weight of his teammates' trust. The net would remain empty under his watch.

Punch blocks were no problem.

Diving saves came instinctively fast.

His trained eyes scanned the field and read the play with unprecedented ease.

With these skills Kazu Kunugi gained the title, the honor, of being goal keeper for every team he had ever been a part of. There was no competition for the spot because no one could top him.

The only statistic where Kazu was always outdone was in outside recognition. Kyushu soccer teams praised Kunugi's work and skill; he was the best in the region. However, outside of his hometown, Kazu was barely known among other players.

A coach once told Kazu it was because of his height; the soccer world had already deemed him too short to be a first-class goalkeeper. All their eyes were on Katsuro Shibusawa, the guardian of Mushashinomuri. He was named as the best goalie in his age group; Katsuro had it all, skill, speed, a supreme soccer sense, and height.

It was something Kazu fought with everyday. He battled to gain the respect he deserved with every practice and every game. After several spectacular games that ended with shut outs, Kazu thought for sure his name would start being whispered between high school coaches. And for a week, he was the talk of goalkeepers. That was until Katsuro Shibusawa led his team, yet again, to another tournament victory.

Kazu just couldn't seem to step outside of Katsuro's far-reaching shadow. In that regard, Kazu was always coming up short. No matter his record, Katsuro was always seen as the better keeper.

And it is because of this that Kazu doesn't step down from a challenge. This disrespect is the fuel for his passion. One day, he would prove them wrong in a match with the enemy himself. Once Katsuro was defeated, Kazu Kunugi's shortness would hardly be a problem.

* * *

Wow, it's been awhile. Sorry about that.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!—randomcat23


	23. Growing With the Team

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi.

* * *

**Chapter 23:** Growing With the Team—Yuko Katori

* * *

At the beginning, it was all about winning.

Being the teacher for a losing team was not easy. The school board only wished to give money and time to clubs that produces fruitful results. The Josui Soccer Team had become the laughing stock of the school and their funds were always short. So, as the teacher in charge, Yuko Katori pushed for victories.

She did not understand the game; she wanted to use her position to prove herself to the older teachers. All the hub-bub about passes and plays meant nothing to her. And therefore, before Sho Kazamatsuri joined the team, Katori's teaching involved cheering and attempting to make food to boost the team moral. Because, what else could she do? It was all she knew how to do.

But once the team was joined by that determined young man, Katori's perception of the game changed. Her position was no longer a way to impress people; rather, it became a way to involve students in a fantastic sport.

It would be easy to say that her change of opinion only developed since the team began winning, but Yuko knew it was more than that. She finally saw what soccer meant to the boys of Josui and that the game was more than a game. It taught lessons, it bred friendships and rivalries, and maybe most importantly, it helped the boys' characters grow.

Yuko Katori found herself picking up books about soccer in stores. Cleats and other merchandise caught her eye as she began to recognize brands. She didn't make assessments of the quality of the goods, instead she linked them to the players she had watched go through the program.

"_Oh yes, Tatsuya loved these cleats."_

"_Haha, Shige and Masato always argued over those players."_

Soccer was unanimous with the boys she taught at Josui Junior High. Yuko Katori witnessed their growth into young adults through the sport of soccer. And deep down, she knew she had grown as well.

Now that Sho, Tatsuya and Shige had graduated and moved on, Katori did not find herself abandoning the sport. While the money and support from the school board was excellent, she wanted to see new players grow up while playing soccer.

Winning was great, but it was no longer her driving force.

* * *

Oh man, it's been forever since I updated! I miss Whistle, haha. I just picked up a few volumes today and reread them, inspiring this. I'm not dead, promise!

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	24. Potential

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Chapter 24:** Potential—Akira Saionji

* * *

It was one thing to be a stellar player.

It was another to be a coach of stellar players.

Akira Saionji took the time to watch and listen to players, even ones who were not on her team. As a coach, she recognized this as a necessity; good coaches should know the athletes.

It was easy to identify the gifted players, like Tatsuya Mizuno. Finding the potential in the other players proved to be more difficult and therefore more rewarding. Maybe the second string defensemen was actually extremely good at reading plays. Another player could be blessed with the gifts of accuracy and speed.

Not every soccer player is a perfect playing machine, and that is the beauty of the game. The differences in specialties make the game interesting to watch. They also provided endless possibilities to learn something new, such as in the case of Sho Kazamatsuri, who was a stunning surprise for Akira.

Once she recognized a player's strength, she could build on it and place them on the field accordingly. That way they could shine like stars.

* * *

Holy cow! Can anybody believe that this story has been going on for 4 years now? I sure can't. Wow! Thanks for all the support throughout these years!

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	25. Restart

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Chapter 25:** Restart—Yasuaki Honma

* * *

He had to attend the open tryouts because nobody recruited him. Honma stretched, reminding himself that it was hard to be recruited since he did not play soccer his last year of middle school. It wasn't easy to stand here, knowing he could have been already accepted on the team.

To warm up, he passed the soccer ball between his feet, swiftly and accurately. And he had to grin at the touch of the ball against his cleats and the way the grass parted, letting the ball pass. It was such a simple thing, but Honma felt his excitement growing.

He was going to play soccer again.

Maybe someone should tell him that he should not go in cocky.

Maybe someone should tell him that he may not make the team.

But even if these thoughts were offered, Honma would not lend his ear to those practical people. He did not play soccer for practical reasons; he dribbled the ball because he loved the game.

The Josui incident had soured soccer and even the memory twisted Honma's mouth into a frown. _"How could I have let that happen?"_ He remembered bitterly. The absence of soccer in his life had made it clear just how important the sport was to him. The ball rested against his right instep as Honma raised his head, as if to keep from drowning in the negative past._ "What is it that they say? 'You don't know what you have till it's gone?'"_

"I know now, finally," he whispered to the ball.

This was his chance to restart, to reboot that love that had been lost.

The High School soccer coach asked the group to line up and he then proceeded to call out names.

"Honma, Yasuaki?"

With no hesitation, Honma answered him, "Present!" And just as quickly, the coach was on to the next hopeful soccer player.

It was the beginning of a new age.

The large group of players began with a jog around the field. Then the coaches directed them in drills and finally a scrimmage. Honma's concentration only grew throughout the day. He passed with extreme accuracy, he was a team player, and he scored a time or two during the final game. After the exhausting game the coach announced he would have an interview with each of the young men.

Honma reviewed his performance in his head. Each pass, all his sprints and cuts were scrutinized silently, but he could not find enough flaws to fail him. When the coach called him for the interview, Honma carried his head high and thought, _"I got this in the bag."_

"To be honest, you preformed on par with students we recruit," the coach admitted as he tapped his pen on his clipboard a few times. "Can you tell me why you did not play your final year in middle school?"

"_Be honest,"_ Honma reminded himself. He took a breath and then said, "I made a mistake, and burned a few bridges. But I realized I couldn't stop playing soccer."

The coach pondered Honma's words and then wrote a few things on this clipboard. "Okay," he extended his hand and promised, "We'll be in touch."

Honma returned the shake with a bright smile.

When the list of players was released, Yasuaki Honma found his name penned at the top of the page. No words left his mouth, but Honma knew his eyes conveyed his joy. After all the other players departed, some with low heads, others elated, Honma read the list again.

Seeing his name there would never get old.

* * *

I've been rereading Whistle and was inspired to write Honma. I want to thank everyone for your continued support! Us Whistle fans gotta stick together!

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


	26. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** Whistle belongs to Daisuke Higuchi!

* * *

**Chapter 26:** Expect the Unexpected—Yoshizumi

* * *

It was easy to pretend to be a slacker. All Yoshizumi had to do was hide his ambition and skill. It was like pulling on a mask and costume for a play. Life was the stage and Yoshizumi enjoyed playing multiple parts. He loved watching people attempt to read him. Some labeled him quickly as a nobody. Others paused and tried to study his actions.

Both sets of people were surprised, however, when Yoshizumi removed his mask.

Just when his soccer opponents were comfortable, that's when he struck. Did they honestly think Kansai picked an untalented fool to play center midfield?

When he answered questions correctly after seemingly falling asleep in class, he enjoyed the teacher's stunned silence. Yoshizumi returned his classmates' angry glares with drooped eyelids and a lazy shrug. Did they really think he was not paying attention?

People were always shocked when he revealed his true self, as if they thought the outside always reflected the inside. Yoshizumi continuously kept people on their toes.

He did not do it to be mean or annoying. Rather it was just a way to surprise people, to get them to expect the unexpected. Because, sooner or later they would realize that he was exceptional. He planned on becoming a star, racing up the status ladder while knocking others down. Everyone's shocked faces were just a method for him to entertain himself along the way.

After all, life was unpredictable, so why shouldn't he be as well?

* * *

This guy only appears for maybe ten pages in volume 24 yet, he intrigued me. I wish Higuchi had more time for him.

He doesn't even get a full name, but I like him.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!-randomcat23


End file.
